


Proud of You, Son

by mikan_writer



Series: Translation [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_writer/pseuds/mikan_writer
Summary: A translation of "Proud of You" by jiamulynnWork in progressA proud parent machine suddenly appeared in the Batcave.Notes:Inspired by Simone Giertz's proud parent machine tutorial. By putting in a 25 cents you would receive a pat on the shoulder and a warm "I am proud of you son. ".Source:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1B3gATS0GE&t=808s
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Translation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Proud of You, Son

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“Proud of You, Son”/小鸟快乐手](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963551) by [jiamulynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn). 



The moment Jason saw the machine in the corner of the batcave, he quickly figured out that it was a trap: a vicious, evil trap. And Tim--Tim.Drake, was definitely behind this.

" But you nonetheless have put in all the coins you had. " Said Dick.

" If you were there, "Jason bit grumpily into the burger kindly provided by Nightwing, muttered: " if you were there, you would have done the same. ”

* * *

May the brown bats be the witness!

At the start he had absolute no interest in this machine. He stopped by the unrealistic-looking arm and only to laugh at Tim's poor design.

The machine remained still, unaware of his intention to be mean. Wearing the sloppily made black suit, it looked calmly at Jason, its coin slot glowed temptingly.

_/Insert a 25 cents coin to get a 'fatherly patting on the shoulder'._

Explained so the instructions on the wall.

"Fatherly patting." Sneered Jason.

His hands in the pockets fondling with the coins.

He uttered another sneer.

"Typical doing of Drake. ”

But at the same time, he felt on his left shoulder an irritating itch and an urgent need of attention, of a solid pat on the shoulder to fill up the sudden emptiness.

“……”

Jason glared at the hand. Cold, rigid and frigid.

Just like the bat-gloves.

_/ The machine is on the blind spot of the batcave camera surveillance. You are safe to insert coin ;D_

Jason began to falter.

It was just 25 cents. He usually gave much more generously to the street artists.

And no one would know.

Besides, Dick was the one demanding attention and affection from Bruce all the time.

If anyone ever suspected anything, he could just blame it all on Dick.

" Maybe Bruce himself will sneak in and insert a coin. " Jason murmured and grabbed all coins on his hand.

He picked out the dirtiest 25 cents, was hesitating, and in the end chose a clean one.

" Since you have been so patiently waiting for my coin. "

He put in the coin.

After a series of mechanical sounds, he felt a hand his shoulder. Solid and steady .

"Jason. " Said the machine.

"Fuck! " Letting out a shout, Jason couldn't help but backed two steps and loaded his gun. "What the -"

"I am glad...... that you are back. ”

_GOD._

That just sounded almost like Bruce.

Except that it was an obviously synthesized voice.

_He should have known that it was a trap._

Jason put back his gun to his thigh, his face flushed in embarrassment.

Now that he has had tested the machine for his adopted brother AND has lost 25 cents, he should get going.

But then he just couldn't help but to retort : "Oh really. But I don't believe you. ”

_It was just a machine. No point in arguing with it._

The machine did not respond to that.

It completed the preset programme and was back to its stationary position, the coin slot gleaming a luring light.

"Damn you Tim Drake! "Jason cursed again.

He put in another coin.

The hand patted him again:"I wanted you to know that I am always proud of you. ”

Jason tilted down his head .

It was almost touching what the machine said.

But this was it.

He should leave now.

And yet another coin.

"In case you are interested, there is 'A Christmas Carol' published in 1843 under your bed. ”

_So Tim went through his room._

Jason ground his teeth.

_Very well, Red Robin shall answer for his actions tonight --But that first edition book is gladly accepted._

He counted his coins.

"Thank you for watching my back Jason. ”

" Send a text to Alfred when you are free, he will make an appointment with a photographer... ”

"...or a painter if you prefer. ”

"I am so glad you are back. ”

Jason searched through his pockets.

He had only one coin left.

The filthy coin he intended to use at the start.

_Guess Drake could have it this time._

Jason sniffed, and put the last coin in.

The arm reached out towards him, placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. He was too close to the machine and this patting felt almost like a hug.


End file.
